Where's Perry?
by AnimationNut
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have left for summer camp, leaving Candace with nothing to bust! She soon wonders where Perry disappears to all day, and decides to find out. She soon wishes she had left the platypus alone. Why did she always get into these messes? I do not own Phineas and Ferb.
1. To Bust or Nothing to Bust

**It is I, AnimationNut! As a long time lover of everything animated, I came up with an idea and decided to write it out. Now, this is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction, so please be nice. Reviews are wonderful, flames are...not. :) **

**To Bust or Nothing to Bust**

_Candace twirled around, dozens of white petals flying around her. She skipped through the field of daisies, her pearl dress flowing behind her. Off in the distance, a blonde boy was galloping towards her on a handsome black steed._

"_Jeremy!" She called, a smile lighting up her face as she frolicked to meet him. As he came closer, he opened his mouth to proclaim his ever-lasting love for her._

"_Rrrrrrrrr."_

Eyes snapping open, Candace toppled from her bed and landed on the soft carpet. Fumbling around in the dark, she found her light switch. Blinking against the harsh light, she glared at the disturbance of her dream. "Perry!"

The teal-green lump in her bed stirred and stared at the angry teen with sleepy black eyes. Snatching Perry up, she stormed out into the hallway and banged open her brother's door. They were both up and dressed, and glanced up when Candace stormed in.

"Hi, sis." Phineas greeted. Ferb nodded and waved. Candace waved Perry in the air, and the platypus gave a noise of protest.

"How many times do I have to tell you? KEEP PERRY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Candace hollered, dropping Perry onto Ferb's bed. Phineas smiled.

"Sorry. He must have got up during the night. He really likes your bed."

Candace was about to retort when she noticed two large trunks sitting by the door. "Did Mom finally send you to military school?" She asked hopefully.

"Nah. We went through that one, remember? We are going to summer camp!"

Candace frowned. "Summer camp? Isn't that kinda..."

"Stereotypical? Yeah, two kids going off to summer camp and learning to tie knots and stuff. Not very exciting when you think of it like that. But Ferb came up with a bunch of cool things we can do to make camp more exciting. Besides, Isabella and Baljeet are coming too."

Candace grinned gleefully. "You mean I get three whole weeks to myself?"

"Actually, you'll be with Mom and Dad and-" But Phineas did not get to finish his sentence, as Candace began to cackle and jump up and down. Watching calmly as the red-head tore out of the room shrieking with crazed laughter, Phineas turned to Ferb.

"I still think we should bring the blow torch."

...

Linda peered around the kitchen doorway, watching her daughter. Candace was slumped upside down on the couch, flicking through the channels with a bored expression. "Honey, you've been sitting like that for the past ten minutes. It can't be healthy."

With a sigh, Candace hauled herself upright and the flush disappeared from her cheeks. "I'm so bored."

"I guessed that much. Why don't you call Stacy?"

"She went to visit her relatives in Tokyo."

"Jenny?"

"Save the Whales protest."

"Jeremy?"

"Went to band camp. He's lucky he's cute..."

"Well, since you're not busy, you can take Perry for a walk." Linda's tone conveyed this was an order. As she slipped back in the kitchen, Candace groaned and pushed herself up.

"C'mon Perry. It's time for your walk!" Silence. Scowling, Candace went up to her brothers empty room and glanced at Perry's empty bed. She jogged down to the kitchen and stared at his food bowls. They were still full. Hands pressed up against the kitchen window, she peered into the backyard. Empty. Slightly panicked, Candace tore around and stared at her mother. "Perry's not here!"

"Yes he is. I saw him napping in Phineas and Ferb's room just a few minutes ago."

"Well, he's not there now!"

Linda sighed, and carefully placed her knife in the sink. "Then he might be in the backyard."

"He's not there either!" Candace cried.

"Well, Perry couldn't have just disappeared! He knows better than to wander around outside on his own. You just didn't look hard enough. Goodness knows your eyesight is questionable."

"I AM TELLING YOU, PERRY IS NOT HERE! I'LL PROVE IT!" Tearing into the hallway, Candace let out a yelp as her foot struck into something and she crashed to the floor. Rolling onto her back, she stared at Perry, who purred in greeting and apology. Linda stood in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"You proved it, alright. Proved that you need an eye appointment." Linda snorted and headed back to making her salad.

Candace gaped at the Platypus. He was SO not there a minute ago! Frowning, she slowly recalled Perry suddenly appearing out of thin air. In fact, where did Perry go all day?

Candace got to her feet and brushed off her shirt. Now that her brothers had left for camp, she no longer had anything to fill her day. All right. So it was sad to think her entire life was devoted to busting her brothers. But it would happen one day, and then would her mother be sorry!

Now that she was free for a few weeks, maybe it was time to see where Perry went too. Picking him up, she carried him to her room and placed him on the bed.

_You are SO gonna be busted, Perry._

**So, how was it? I kinda wanted to go straight into the main plot, so sorry if it's rushed. Please review!**


	2. Down the Perry Hole

**I am back! So yeah. Chapter two. Reviews would be nice, please. I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Down the Perry Hole**

Candace awoke the next morning to see Perry still sleeping on the end of her bed. Slipping out from under the covers, she got dressed and slipped out into the living room. The sun streamed through the windows, and Candace took a bite of her apple. She couldn't hang around Perry all day. He might get suspicious. Could a platypus get suspicious?

Her mom was out at her cooking class. Her dad was visiting her grandparents in England. Candace grinned. She had the entire day to herself.

A familiar chattering noise caused Candace to hastily toss the apple into the garbage can and duck behind the couch. She peered over the top as Perry scuttled across the floor and through his little dog door. Candace bolted out the sliding glass door and into the backyard.

The red head crouched behind the tree and blinked against the sunlight. Perry came through the gate, and stopped in front of the house. Candace frowned in puzzlement, before her jaw dropped open.

Perry looked around and stood up. On TWO legs. He whipped a hat from behind his back and put on his head, and then he disappeared through-a hatch in the house?

Candace slid down the rough bark and buried her face in her hands. So it was true. She was insane. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

_But haven't you seen Perry in that same hat before? And you thought he was a secret agent once._

But she had been hallucinating! Or, she thought she had been hallucinating. Candace bit her lip and slowly approached the spot Perry had disappeared in. She poked the same spot Perry had, and jumped back when a tunnel was revealed.

Whoa.

Candace had thought Perry had a girlfriend he snuck off to see, but not this! She never expected Perry to be a secret agent! She was pretty sure he was one, anyway.

"Only one way to find out." Candace gulped nervously. "This is kinda like Alice in Wonderland. I hope I don't meet someone who wants to chop my head off..."

Closing her eyes, she jumped down the hole.

...

Perry sat down in his chair, half-listening to what his superior officer was saying to him. It was the same thing every day. Dr. Doofenschmirtz stole blah blah blah, his hideout is yada-yada, go stop him. See? The same thing.

A shrill scream echoed through the base, and Major Monogram jumped in surprise. "Carl! Was that you?"

"No sir." Carl joined Monogram on the screen in curiosity. Perry frowned as he struggled to remember why the scream was so familiar. His eyes widened in shock.

_Oh please no._

Candace shrieked as she whizzed down the dark tube and hit something hard. Groaning, she struggled to gain focus and get her bearings.

She was in a room with a bunch of flashing gizmos and weapons. But what made her jaw drop in shock-again-was the large TV screen that showed an equally shocked old man with white hair, moustache and unibrow. Perry-her PET-was gawking at her as if he couldn't believe it.

Join the club.

"A real girl!" The geeky guy with glasses cheered happily. The old guy sighed in annoyance and shoved the geek out of the picture.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"C-Can-Candace F-Flynn." She stammered.

The man turned to Perry in disbelief. "Your owner?"

Perry nodded wearily. Candace bit her lip as she hesitantly raised her hand. It seemed like an appropriate thing to do. Perry smirked slightly and nodded at her. Candace blushed. "Um, what's your name? And uh, where am I?"

He studied her for a long moment before sighing. "Well, I suppose there's no way out of this. This O.W.A.C.A. The Organization Without a Cool Acronym. We are a secret agent base that defeats evil all over the Tri-State Area. Your 'pet' happens to be one of our best agents."

Candace gaped before turning to Perry, who was smiling slightly. "So...I'm not crazy?"

_That's debatable. _Perry thought in amusement before shaking his head. Candace sighed in relief.

"Oh good. I mean, I should be freaking out right now, but with my brothers I'm used to odd things happening. Wait, you still haven't told me your name."

"I am Major Monogram. Agent P's superior officer."

"I'm the intern, Carl!" Carl poked his head back in the picture and waved. Candace cautiously waved back. Monogram growled in exasperation and shoved Carl away.

"Go do my laundry or something! A-hem. Sorry about that. He's harmless, just overeager. But we have a little problem. No one is supposed to know about this organization except for the employees. You are a part of Agent P's host party. And in the event Perry is discovered...he'll have to be relocated."

Candace paled. "Wait! I promise I won't tell anyone! Perry can keep his job and stay with us! I mean, everyone already thinks I'm crazy. They wouldn't believe me anyways!"

Monogram studied her for a long moment. "You must do one thing to prove your devotion to O.W.A.C.A."

Candace felt relief flow through her. She wouldn't lose Perry, and she had an awesome secret. "Anything!"

"You have to escort Perry on his mission and foil his enemy's evil plans. Without getting caught."

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland either. **


	3. Getting Off to a Rough Start

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Darn...review please! :) **

**Getting Off to a Rough Start**

"Whoa! Hang on a minute!" Candace cried. "I meant like, initiation or something!"

Major Monogram arched an eyebrow. "Initiation?"

Candace scratched the back of her rather long neck and bit her lip. "Yeah. Ya know, cleaning litter boxes or stuff like that."

"That's what Carl is for." Monogram pointed out. Carl jumped back onto the screen and grinned.

"That's me! I like intellectual conversation, action figures and-"

"For heaven's sake Carl, this is a secret agent facility, NOT a match-making show!"Monogram shoved Carl to the side and scowled. "And don't come back until I say so!"

Candace blinked up at the large screen with a frown. Maybe she was crazy after all. It certainly was a possibility. "Er-excuse me?"

"Oh yes. As I said, you will accompany Perry on his next mission to prove your devotion to the agency."

"But won't that give his secret away?"

Monogram thoughtfully stroked his moustache. "I don't think so. Doofenschmirtz isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

Candace clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle the snort. This was no time to laugh. "But I don't-"

"Do you want to keep Agent P as your pet?" Monogram questioned sternly.

Candace sighed. "Yes."

"Then you will go on this mission, correct?"

Candace slumped on the tiled floor. "Correct," she muttered.

"Good. You can depart immediately. And remember; be as subtle as you can. Monogram out."

Candace frowned as the screen went black. "Why do I always get myself into these situations?"

She crossed her legs and rested her chin in her hands. She watched Perry hop down from his white chair and push a red button on the large console. Candace gaped as an extremely tiny hovercraft rose up from a hatch in the floor. "Ok, I KNOW I can't fit on that thing."

Perry glanced at her and rolled his eyes. He slipped into the driver's seat and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and raised an eyebrow at one of his owners. Candace reluctantly stood up and approached the hovercraft. "I'm serious Perry. There is no way I'll be able to fit."

Perry sighed impatiently. Candace frowned and hesitantly climbed in. She had to draw her knees all the way to her chest, and her back was painfully pressed against the backseat, but she fit nonetheless. Perry smirked at her, as if to say _I told you so._

"Oh just drive and get going already," Candace snapped.

Perry nodded and started the hover car up. The roof retracted and they blasted through and into the clear blue skies. Candace squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her seat tightly. "I HATE heights."

_This is going to be a LONG day..._Perry thought wearily.

...

**Doofenschmirtz evil Incorporated!**

Candace's eyes snapped open and she glanced down at Perry in confusion. "Did you hear that?"

Perry nodded, not taking his eyes off of the large building in front of them. Candace shook her head and tried to get comfortable. The wind whipped through her long hair, and she tried not looking down, knowing her breakfast would probably come up if she did so.

Perry landed the vehicle and hopped out. Candace groaned and gingerly climbed out, her bones aching. She touched the tips of her white shoes and reached up high. "That was painful."

_If she thinks the ride was the worst part, then the rest of the day should be a nightmare for her. _Perry shook his head and frowned. _This is the last time I use the tree slide without double checking the perimeter._

He took out his grapple gun and locked the hook onto Doofenschmirtz's large sign. He motioned for Candace to hang on to him. Slightly nervous, Candace held on to Perry's hand tightly. "What are you-"

Perry repelled down the side of the building. Candace shrieked loudly, clinging to Perry with her life and the platypus winced. _There goes my hearing._

He kicked the window open with his webbed feet and got in his battle stance. Candace entered with much less grace; sliding across the floor and right into a trap. Perry faced palmed as metal hooks ensnared the teen. Seconds later he was caught as well.

"What an unexpected surprise...and by unexpected I mean completely expected!"

Candace whimpered slightly as a shadow started moving towards them. "I do not like how this mission is starting..."


	4. Black Out

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Darn...review please! :) **

**Black Out**

Candace stared at the odd man that loomed in front of them. He was hunched and pretty scrawny, and he talked with an odd accent. "This is Dr. Doofenschmirtz?"

Dr. Doofenschmirtz frowned down at her. "Who are you?"

"Ugh...Steve."

"Well Steve, prepare to face the incredible power that is Dr. Doofenschmirtz!" The man cackled manically as lighting flashed behind him. Candace blinked in awe.

"How'd you do that?" She asked.

"Do you like it? I've been practicing all week. I felt I needed to up my intimidation factor, you know? Anyway on with the show! You see, when I was a child I could never have anything cool of my own, let alone play with ROGER'S toys."

Candace watched the doctor shuffle across the purple tiled floor and towards a large silver ray with green and purple markings. "Who's Roger?"

"My annoying brother and the favourite of my mother," Doofenschmirtz growled. "He always got the yo-yo's and the model cars to play with while I had to be a garden gnome!"

Candace craned her neck to look at Perry, who seemed completely calm and mildly amused. "Is he sane?" She whispered nervously.

Perry smirked and glanced at her. Candace interpreted his expression to mean '_just as sane as you are._' "We are in trouble." Candace muttered.

"So I created the Steal-inator! It will steal anything I type onto this little keypad and bring me what I desire! Since Roger never let me play with his toys, I shall steal the greatest toy of all; his ultimate power as mayor over the Tri-State Area!"

"Is that possible?" Candace questioned, wincing when the bonds seemed to tighten around her and leave harsh red marks on her arms and legs.

"I'm not sure. It worked on dolls and cars and diamonds. So it should work on this." Doofenschmirtz cackled and started typing the data onto the Steal-inator.

Perry rolled his eyes and pressed his watch against the cool bonds. A button clicked and a laser popped out. Candace watched as the laser cut through his bonds and then hers. "Wow. Can I have a watch?"

Perry snorted and charged towards Doofenschmirtz. He jumped up and landed on his face. "Perry the Platypus! What are you doing? I can't see! I can't see!"

Perry knocked Doofenschmirtz to the ground and slapped him in the face with his tail. Candace widened her eyes and sat down cross-legged on the floor. "I'm pretty sure I'm crazy. This just cannot be real."

Doofenschmirtz grabbed the platypus by the tail and threw him across the room. Perry hit the wall and slumped to the ground.

"PERRY!" Candace cried. She needn't have worried. Perry got to his flippers and started firing his laser. Doofenschmirtz yelped and danced across the room, trying to dodge the lasers.

"Not fair! Not fair!" Doofenschmirtz yelled as his white lab coat got singed. "You are so paying for this! Do you have any idea how much it costs to dry clean? It's a rip-off, that's what it is..." He found a box of baseballs on a table he backed up into. "This is convenient!"

Candace watched in awe as Perry avoided the baseballs and continued to fire the laser. One of the lasers hit the reflective panels lined up against the wall and rebounded back. It sliced through a metal chain holding up a light. The light swung down.

Candace glanced up just as the light was inches away from her face. "Oh shoot!"

The light struck her across the face and she hit the ground out cold.


	5. A Moment Between Girl and Pet

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb :P Review please! :)**

**A Moment Between Girl and Pet**

Perry froze and stared in shock at the unconscious Candace. Doofenschmirtz took this opportunity to nail Perry in the face with a baseball and catch him off his guard. The evil doctor cackled gleefully and did a little dance around the room. "I did it! I did it! I won!"

But he spoke too soon. A laser ricochet off of another reflective panel and struck Doofenschmirtz's strange green, silver and purple device. Doofenschmirtz gaped as it exploded, sending metal scraps and wires flying all over the room. Perry got to his flippers and ran over to Candace and guarded her body from the dangerous sharp metal.

"Well. I suppose that's what they mean by never count your chickens before they hatch." Doofenschmirtz mused. Smoke wafted throughout the room and activated the water sprinklers. "Oh great!"

Perry blinked as a small trickle of blood pooled onto the tiled floor and mixed with the water. A scowl found its way onto Perry's face. He KNEW it was a bad idea to bring Candace along on a mission! Now she was hurt. And it was the fault of the idiotic scientist! Perry whirled around and leapt into the air. Doofenschmirtz turned around in surprise and got slapped across the face with Perry's beaver like tail. He used such force it knocked Doofenschmirtz over.

"Perry the Platypus! What are you doing? This is completely against our normally habit-"

Perry kicked Doofenschmirtz once again. His head hit the hard floor and he groaned in pain. "Everything is spinning! Ooh I'm getting dizzy." And with that, Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz was out cold.

Perry felt a small twinge of guilt, but this was overpowered by his concern and worry for Candace.

"Ugh...what happened?"

Candace sat up gingerly and held her pounding head. Cool water pattered onto her orange hair and slid down her neck. She glanced at Perry across the room. He was looking at her with immense relief. "What? What's wrong?"

Perry just smiled and shook his head. He gestured towards her temple and Candace moved her hand up in puzzlement. She winced as her fingers brushed the sticky and wet substance. "I really hate blood." She noted a few nasty bruises dotting Perry's blueberry body. "Are you ok?"

_She just got knocked out cold by a swinging light, and she asks ME if I'm alright? Sometimes I question her sanity..._Perry smirked slightly before nodding. Candace smiled.

"That's good." She stood up and wobbled slightly before sinking back down again. She winced as the room spun violently. She allowed the refreshing water to soothe her headache. Perry hurried up to her and watched her with concern. "I'm ok. Just a bit dizzy." She glanced apologetically at her pet platypus. "I'm afraid we're going to have to sit here for a bit unless you have some painkillers."

Perry shook his head and sat down beside Candace. The teenager glanced at the unconscious Dr. and frowned. "What happened to him?"

Perry gestured towards himself. Candace could not help but be impressed. "My pet platypus kicked evil butt and won? Wow. I was hoping that by the end of this summer I would bust Phineas and Ferb, but this is just as interesting. At least I know where you go every day."

Perry hesitated before looking questioning at her. It took a few seconds before Candace manage to interpret what he was trying to ask. "Why do I want to bust my brothers?"

Perry nodded. Candace sighed and leaned against the cool wall and stared out the windows, the glare of the sunlight stinging her eyes. Why does she want to bust her brothers? A simple enough question. But how to answer?

"I guess it's because they just can do what they want and NEVER get caught. And no matter what I do, I always get busted. And maybe it's because Phineas and Ferb are younger than me. And they have already accomplished so much. A roller coaster, a circus, a roller derby, giant spinning tops and endless other contraptions. And what have I done so far? I managed to make almost everyone I know think I am crazy. Heck, I'm starting to believe myself."

Perry studied the sullen expression on the teens face before gently poking her to get her attention. He pointed to himself and gestured around the room. Candace smiled softly. "Yeah. I guess this is something Phineas and Ferb won't get to do, huh? This is a pretty big accomplishment. And even though I can't tell anyone, I feel just as important no matter what."

Perry nodded. Candace grinned and picked Perry up and hugged him happily. "You're the best, Perry!"

Perry blushed and smiled.

The door slammed open and semi-aquatic mammal and human jumped in surprise. Vanessa Doofenschmirtz stood in the doorway with two plastic bags and gaped at the overturned boxes, burned walls and smoking machinery, her unconscious father and activated sprinklers.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"


	6. A New Beginning

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**A New Beginning**

Candace stared in shock as the Goth teen glared at her, hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

Vanessa arched an eyebrow. "This is my dad's place. I stay here every other weekend. But the real question is this; what are you doing in my dad's house/evil lair?"

Candace set Perry down and could not answer. Her mind was still trying to absorb the fact that Vanessa; the girl she had travelled to Paris with, was the daughter of an evil scientist.

That's one thing she certainly never thought she would see. Right below her pet being a secret agent.

Vanessa noticed Perry. "Hey Perry."

Perry waved. Candace shook her head in disbelief. "Wait. You know Perry?"

Vanessa snorted. "He only foils my dad every single day."

"Huh," Candace muttered. "Er, sorry about your dad. Perry was pretty mad because I got knocked out by that deathtrap." She gestured towards the swaying light that was hanging by the thick black wire.

"I'm pretty sure my dad is used to it by now."

Candace eyed the plastic bags Vanessa held in her hands. "Do those happen to contain anything sugery?"

Vanessa glanced at the bags thoughtfully. "I think I bought a box of jelly beans."

"Can I have some?"

"Sure." Vanessa dug through the bag that contained milk, bread, soap and shampoo until her found the blue and red box of jelly beans. She walked over and sat down beside Candace. She stared at the drizzle of water and sighed. "I have no idea how to turn those off."

Candace held the cardboard box away from the spray so it wouldn't get all soggy and pulled a green jelly bean out. She popped it in her mouth and smiled as sugery exploded on her tongue. "I really needed this..."

Vanessa took a black jelly bean and rolled her eyes as her dad started to snore. "Honestly..."

Perry regarded the two teens with slight amusement. They were passing the candy back and forth and staring off into space, contentdly chewing on the sugar and allowing the buzz to flow through their systems.

_What a weird day..._

"Want one Perry?"

Perry shook himself out of his thoughts and saw Candace offering him an orange jelly bean. He smirked and accepted it. It wasn't often he got human food.

"_Perry? Come in Perry."_

Perry held up his wrist and answered the watch/communication device. Major Monograms face flickered on the tiny screen. "_There you are Perry."_

Candace snorted and clapped a hand to her mouth. Perry rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the screen. "_Have you caught Doofenschmirtz yet?"_

Perry turned around and held up his wrist so Monogram could see the snoring form of the evil scientist. He scowled when water droplets fell on the small screen, making the image blurry. Vanessa sighed and stood up, reluctantly shuffling towards the water pipes that ran along the far wall and began studying the many dials. "There's gotta be one to turn these stupid things off..."

"_Good Job Agent P! Is your host owner alright?"_

Perry winced slightly and turned Mongram to Candace. The blood was pretty much gone, although there was still a few flecks running down the side. "_I see there was a little mishap. But you seem pretty calm for someone who just found out their pet was an agent."_ Monogram commented.

Candace waved her hand in the air dismissively. "I'm pretty sure my sanity is gone. Nothing really freaks me out anymore." She paused. "Except spiders. And heights."

"_Well, nevertheless you did very well for a first mission, and you proved your devotion to the agency. Welcom aboard Agent C."_

"Do I get a hat like Perry?" Candace asked hopefully.

"_Of course."_

"Sweet!" Candace cheered. The sprinklers finally turned off and Vanessa sighed with relief.

"My dad is not going to be happy about the water bill..."She muttered.

"_See you both tomorrow. Monogram out." _The screen fizzled and went black. Perry glanced at Candace and the teen smiled.

"Thanks for the jelly beans Vanessa. I think I'll be seeing you more often."

Vanessa grinned. "I bet on that one."

"Come on Perry. Let's go home."

...

Candace stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom and studied her reflection. The blood was all cleaned up and the cut was just a bit noticeable if you really looked. She washed the soap off of her face and set the faded cloth in the white plastic laundry hamper. She padded barefoot across the hall and down the stairs. Perry was at the bottom waiting for her.

"Candace! I'm home!"

Candace picked Perry up and met her mom at the front door. "Hey mom. How was your day?"

"Oh, same old same old. How about you? Do anything exciting today?"

Candace glanced at Perry before smiling. Her mind flashed back to the dozens of crazy things her brothers had done. Now it was her turn to do some unbelievable things. And with her pet, no less!

"Nah. Same old same old."

**I know. The chapters are really short and so is the story...I had a tough time writing long chapters for this one. I'm lucky I got past five hundred words...but I'm glad you guys reviewed :) Thanks for all the support!**

**Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
